


Love

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [27]
Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Missing Scene, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: In Room 8 of the Copper Kettle Hotel, Jean and Lionel spend a very special night together.





	

* * *

Jean lay propped up on the double bed in the Copper Kettle wearing only her oyster slip as she waited for Lionel.  
  
She suddenly felt nervous that they had decided to spend the night together under the alias of Mr and Mrs Ambrose Smith. If the receptionist suspected their lie, she hadn’t said anything, other than handing them a key to room eight.  
  
As the bathroom door opened, Jean watched Lionel approach the bed, before laying down beside her as they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.  
  
The nervousness she had felt earlier disappeared, now all she felt was love.

 


End file.
